Alessia Nostramos
Background The only legitimate child of Malior and Sinnia Nostramos, Alessia grew up in a home of both privilege and abuse. While inherently being more important to her father due to her being conceived through marriage young Alessia only was spared enough by her there was no risk of her being crippled by the extreme training dolled out to all children that bear the name Nostramos. Enduring a childhood of grueling training Alessia watched her generation fall into madness of mind and body, the young aasimar found herself teetering on the edge of madness, caught between her blood curse and the innate good brought forth by her non-elven heritage. It was only during her young childhood that she would be able to find any real joy, playing with children of other houses at noble gatherings although always neglecting to reveal her last name. Over time as her peers found out who she was they would be encouraged by their parents not to be friends with a 'cursed child of Nostramos' and eventually found herself bereft of friends with the exception of the Aerion Allerion who stubbornly refused the heeding of others, although this eventually turned into an unwanted one-sided infatuation. Seeking a way to break free of her household, Alessia found her salvation not through her own means or through the whims of fate, but instead by the love of her mother. By seeking an audience with the ruling House Iorthondir, Sinnia told her daughter that she was given permission to leave Sorreinn to explore her religious calling to the goddess Calistria. Having finally attained freedom, Alessia tearfully bid her mother farewell and was swiftly escorted to the borders of Dúremel Forest. The young aasimar now travels the lands of Golrynn greedily indulging in her whims that she had been denied for over a century, but deep down wishes for nothing more than to break the blood curse that shackles that will forever bind her obediently to her father and perhaps lead her House into a brighter future. Description A young elven woman who has manifested both her celestial and draconic heritage, Alessia flaunts her unearthly beauty to it's fullest. Her eyes shine with a warm golden glow and her exotic pink hair catch the eye of any onlooker, and her choice of Calistrian inspired outfits ranging from her standard sorceress outfit to more revealing formal dresses always accentuate her generous physical attributes. Despite hating her father Alessia still takes pride in her status as an elven noble and does not hesitate to represent her household when in the presence of other nobility, elf or otherwise. Unlike most elves who look down at mingling with "lesser" races, Alessia enjoys interacting with the world of men, easily attracting night time partners like moths to a flame. While outwardly friendly, in combat her blood curse manifests it's evil in the form of perverted sadism as she revels in her arcane power, incinerating foes with her flashy displays of evocation spells. In her spare time Alessia often performs in towns singing with her preternaturally melodic voice, both to enrapture those with the beauty of song as well as spreading her fame as a songstress. Has a soft spot for children, especially the less fortunate as she does not wish for them to live out their childhood that would be in any way similar to hers, having seen her half siblings and cousins either perish or twisted to cruelty by her family. Feats * Gave a performace of song so outstanding it seemed divine in nature to onlookers around her. * Obtained the companionship of Marcus Gull, bastard son of an infamous pirate and aspiring Gorumite champion. * Greasily defeated a magic immune golem with magic. * Hired on Sasha Volkov as her personal hand maiden. Aasimar Physical Features * Build: Always slender, beautifully proportioned, graceful, unusually light * Ears: Pointed, pivoting * Eyes: Glowing * Face: Unearthly beauty * Voice: Musical * Other: Melodic laugh, no body hair, sweet scent, sweet taste, always look clean Information Level: 9 HP: 58 BAB: +4 Skill Points: 56 Speed: 30 ft Initiative: +7 Hero Points: 3/3 Racial Traits: Celestial Resistance, Skilled (Diplomacy, Perform), Spell-like Ability (Glitterdust), Darkvision 60 ft Traits: Magical Lineage (Fireball), Extremely Fashionable (Diplomacy) Languages: Common, Celestial, Draconic, Elven Ability Scores Armour Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Sorceress: Gold Draconic Bloodline, Bloodline Powers: Blood Havoc, Draconic Resistances, Bloodline Arcana: +1 fire damage for spells, Bloodline Bonus Spells, Cantrips Feats: Eschew Materials, Spell Focus (Evocation), Craft Wondrous Items, Spell Specialization (Scorching Ray), Leadership, Improved Initiative, Empower Spell Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Stuff Magic Items: Vest of Resistance +3, Quick Runner's Shirt, Handy Haversack Bag, Pink and Green Sphere (Cracked Ioun Stone - Diplomacy), Ring of Protection +2, Sleeves of Many Garments, Headband of Mental Prowess (Cha, Int), Amulet of Natural Armour +1, Circlet of Persuasion Containers: Handy Haversack Bag, Canteen Currency: A lot Carried Weight: 21.7 lbs *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills 0*Armor Check Penalty applies Miscellaneous Modifiers * Circlet of Persuasion +3 Competence bonus to Charisma checks * Extremely Fashionable +1 to Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate checks * Azata-blooded Aasimar +2 to Diplomacy and Perform checks Spell List Level 0 Spells * Detect Magic * Read Magic * Acid Splash * Dancing Lights * Prestidigitation * Detect Magic * Arcane Mark Level 1 Spells * Mage Armour * Vanish * Colour Spray * Burning Hands * Grease * Protection from Evil Level 2 Spells * Resist Energy * Visualization of the Mind * Scorching Ray * Bestow Insight * Seducer's Eyes Level 3 Spells * Fly * Fireball * Phantom Steed * Slow Level 4 Spells * Fear * Dimension Door * Black Tentacles Category:Character